Moonstruck
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story is inspired by the infamous slap scene in the movie Moonstruck with Cher but using Emma and Hook of course. This is my first Hook/Emma story.


**Moonstruck **

**AN: This is my first Emma/Hook fic so please be gentle. I'm a diehard Emma/Graham shipper but I had to write this after seeing Moonstruck last night. The scene where Cher slaps Nicholas Cage when he tells her that he loves her is so Hook & Emma (Nicholas Cage's character lost is hand in an accident in the movie). I honestly tried to write it as Graham & Emma but there is gentleness to their relationship that wouldn't fit here at all. If you haven't seen Moonstruck then you should here is the link :** ** /FQdeV-moonstruck-movie-snap-out-of-it/. I really hope that you guys like it!**

Emma opened her eyes looking over at the man who was lay next to her in bed with panic over taking her. It wasn't just a dream this time, "Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed sitting up grabbing the sheet wrapping it around her.

"What?" Killian asked her slowly opening her eyes setting them on her watching her climb out of his bed with the sheet around her.

"What?! How could I be so stupid?! That's what." She yelled at him grabbing her clothes from the floor of his room.

"Take it easy, love." Killian called out to her sitting up in bed smiling at her as Emma finished gathering all of her clothes off the floor.

"I've tried so hard to do everything right but I keep making bad decisions. You think that I would finally make good decisions after all the really bad ones that I've made! I'm cursed!" Emma hissed at him running into the closet with her clothes in hand. Killian put on his black pants before going over to the closet.

"Come out here. I've seen it all already, Emma. " He said opening the door as Emma glared at him pulling the door shut but he opened again. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? What did you do?!" Emma yelled at him shutting the door closing just to have him open in once more.

"You ruined my life." He said to her staring at her with such passion, need and awe that almost made her shiver before the door slammed in his face.

"You ruined my life!" Emma shouted back at him finishing getting dressed by putting on her jacket.

"No, I didn't." Killian countered as Emma emerged from the closet walking out.

"Yes, you did. What was I thinking you sleeping with you? You are a pirate hell-bent on revenge?" Emma asked picking up her boots walking over to sit on the bed so she could put her boots on. "You think that I would learn my lesson about sleeping with men like YOU!" She growled out shaking her head putting on her boots.

"We didn't do much sleeping, love. You weren't complaining about a man like me last night." Killian grinned at her leaning in closer to her while Emma finished putting on her other boot jumping off the bed.

"We are going to forget about this. Last night NEVER happened! We will take it to our graves. We are going to go back hating and avoiding each other. Do you hear me?" Emma asked him moving away from him.

"I can't do that, Emma." Killian replied to her stopping her in her tracks causing her to turn to look at him.

"Why the hell not? "Emma asked him as Killian Jones stared at her intensely making her very nervous. She remembered seeing that look in his last night as he moved above her frantically.

"Because I'm in love with you" Killian replied feeling the sharp sting on his cheek as Sheriff Swan slapped hard cross the cheek then slapped once more.

"Snap out of it!" Emma yelled at him storming away from him towards his cabin door.

"I can't. You think that I want to LOVE YOU! I've spent over three hundred years only wanting revenge until you came along." He yelled back at her following her out of his cabin down the hall of this boat.

"Well that's your problem!" Emma called out to him but he grabbed her pulling her back to him.

"No, it will be your problem when your parents find out about this" paused whispered into her ear from behind her. "Unless you do something for me." He finished letting her loose in arms so she could spin around in his arm.

"I won't be blackmailed back into your bed." Emma replied to him disgusted by his suggestion fighting the urge to slap him once again.

"When you come back into my bed, and I mean when because it's just a matter of time, you will come more than willing. I will keep quiet if you meet me before sunset so we can watch the sunset on our sail." Killian said to her seeing surprise fill Emma's beautiful green eyes.

"You want to go on a date?" Emma asked him unsure of what his angle was on this as he nodded at her. "Fine one date that's it then this will never be spoken about ever again!" She said to him before going up the steps of the boat then down the plank to the dock.

**Flashback to last night**

Emma walked towards Hook boat muttering to herself annoyed that she had to deal with him. "Hook, get your ass out here!" She yelled to him walking up the plank to the boat. "Hook!" She yelled once again but no answer letting out a deep breath. Emma shook her head then looked up at the sky for a minute but found that she couldn't look away from the moon. It was a full moon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the moon reflected beautifully on the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it? There is nothing like a full moon at sea." Hook's voice called out to her pulling her gaze away from the moon to over to him as he walked towards her.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Emma asked her crossing her arms over her chest watching as he raised one eyebrow at her. "Never mind. I'm here on police business. Someone broke into the library and stole some books. I'm betting that you know something about that, Hook."

Killian laughed amused while Emma glared at him, "Love, you don't have to come up with excuses to visit me. If you want to stop by for a chat then I am ALWAYS willing." He stressed to her moving in closer to her as she took a step backwards.

"Come on, I know that you did it! I'm sure you did it to stir up trouble with Belle and Mr. Gold." Emma said to him as she continued backwards as Hook approached her until her back hit the ship railing. Hook closed the distance between them pressing his chest against her wrapping his arms around her.

"Swan, do you think my revenge plans against the crocodile include stealing library books?" He asked her amused then his blue eyes darken with rage, vengeance and hate. "My plans for the crocodile are much darker and violent than stealing some books. He has caused the last three hundred years of my life to be filled with nothing but misery and he MUST pay for it." Hook hissed at her. "You wouldn't understand."

Emma's face contorted with anger at his words, "I wouldn't understand?! You are mistaken on that!" She yelled at him her chest heaving as she took deep breaths trying to calm down, "Mr. Gold told me what happened. I know how it feels to watch the one person that you know could fix what is broken inside you die in your arms. So DON'T you tell me that I don't know how feels!"

"He ripped out her heart right in front of ME!" Hook yelled back at her shaking her slightly as Emma pushed him off of her causing him to stumble backwards.

"I might not have seen Regina crumbled up Graham heart in front of me but I KNOW that she did it. He remembered when I kissed him. I broke his curse!" Emma exclaimed with angry tears in her eyes. "He was leaning in to kiss me when she killed him. I've never had anyone look at me the way that he did before he died. If killing her would bring him back then I would do it in a second but he's gone!" She told him shaking her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away. "No revenge no matter how good it might feel at the moment is going to change the fact Graham is dead. I would end up turning it to Regina. Graham wouldn't want that." Emma whispered the last part before turning to leave taking a few steps.

Hook grabbed her spinning her pulling her arms again, "Three hundred years I've only thought of revenge until you came along. You are making me miserable…YOU!" He told her with his forehead so close that it was almost pressed up against hers.

"Good! We are even because YOU make me miserable!" Emma exclaimed to him her chest heaving once again than Hook tilted his head crashing his lips into hers kissing her with desperation. Her arms went around his neck digging her fingernails into his back responding to his kiss with the same desperation that he showed her. His teeth nipped her lower lip causing her to moan and he didn't waste a minute thrusting his tongue in her mouth tangling with hers. Emma's hands traveled inside his coat pushing it down his arms as he moved his arms from her so she could push it off him. Once his coat hit the floor he was pulling her red leather coat down her arms. She pulled away from his lips, "Wait" She whispered breathing heavy with want in her voice. Killian worried that she was going to change her mind. "Bed" was the only word that she managed to get out. He picked her up in arms carrying her to his cabin. Once they were inside he sat her down, Emma pushed her jacket off before pulling him to her kissing him hard backing up towards the bed. She felt his Hook travel to the V-neck of her t-shirt making her pull away. "Don't rip it." She said to him getting a smirk from him as his hook moved down to the hem along with his hand before pulling it off. They made quick work of each other clothing before tumbling into bed kissing each other almost bruising each other with the frenzy of their kisses. When he entered her for the first time, they both cried out in pleasure unable to contain the relief of finally giving into their need for each other. Killian stared into down at Emma's face contorted with pleasure and bliss with her eyes closed as he pulled out of her slowly thrusting back inside of her hard. Emma opened her eyes to see Killian's blue eyes shining with passion, desire and need fueling her desperation for him even more. They stared at each other as Emma meet his hard thrusts, the only sounds that could be heard in the cabin was their frantic breathing and slapping of their flesh. Killian let out a loud moan feeling Emma contract around him, "Killian" She moaned in return.

His blue eyes dilated with a savage need and lust at hearing Emma moan out his real name for the first time. "Emma." He breathed out then kissed him with all the savage pent-up need that he had felt for her for months increasing the speed of his thrusts inside of her.

**AN: Okay, there it is the will only be a few more chapters if you guys like it so please let me know. I hope everybody has a happy holiday!**


End file.
